Las perversiones de Kon
by Sakuyita
Summary: Qué creis que estuvo haciendo Kon mientras Ichigo estaba en la sociedad de las almas?Pues aqui lo sabreis Yaoi lemon explicito [Urahara x Ichigo?]


**"Las perversiones de Kon"**

**by Sakuyita**

**Ya han pasado varios dias desde Ichigo se fuera a la sociedad de las almas para buscar a mi onee-san!...que aburrimiento!A pesar de estar en el cuerpo de Ichigo no sé que hacer, salvo matarme a pajas todas las mañanas...más bien casi todo el tiempo...si estuviera mi onee-san aqui!! Ahhh!! Qué asco...**

**De repente se escuchan unos pasos dirijiéndose a la habitación...**

**- Hermanito!! - era Yuzu la hermana pequeña de Ichigo - Necesito que vayas a comprar algunas cosas ya que Karin... - la otra hermana -... y papá... - el tipo con ropas extrañas ¬¬U - ...están muy ocupados en la clínica y yo no puedo salir a comprar, aún me quedan muchas cosas por hacer y no me va a dar tiempo.**

**- Ehhh!!! Etto... ¬¬ - pensándolo bien, puede que me venga bien salir un rato - Vale! Qué tengo que comprar?**

**- Pues aqui tienes la lista de todo lo que me hace falta. **

**- Ok! ya mismo salgo...**

**- Por cierto... - agarrandome del brazo cuando me disponia a salir - ...podías pasarte por el kiosco de Urahara... es que me gustaría que le dieses una cosa a Jinta - tras esto me extendió la mano con un pequeño paquete con un color un tanto extraño ¿? qué sería?**

**- Ehh!!Nani!!Agh!! - Nooooo!!! OoO por qué a mi?! Con las pocas ganas que tengo de verle el careto a aquel tipo y aún menos al niñato ese, por su culpa mi cuerpo de peluche quedó irreconocible ( aquellos que sigan el anime sabrán de que hablo, ya que en unos de los capítulos, tras el preview del siguiente, salen unos cortos de humor y en ellos el cuerpo de peluche de Kon queda casi "destruido" XDD ) - qué remedio! - dije en voz baja para que Yuzu no me oyera, tampoco era cuestión de levantar sospechas.**

**Mientras me disponía a ir a la tienda me puse a pensar... " ... y si aprovecho que ya que estoy en el cuerpo de Ichigo... busca a una tia con grandes tetas y me lo monto con ella..." babass... ( ya sabeis que Kon tiene preferencia a las chicas con pechos voluptuosos, aunque Rukia es la excepción ) " Si al menos Inoue estubiera aqui, pero nooo... se tubo que ir con Ichigo a buscar a mi onee-san... " Ahhh!! Tengo que aprovechar que tenga cuerpo **

**Fui a las tiendas a comprar todo lo que Yuzu me habia apuntado en la lista, pero lo peor venia ahora, tenia que ir al kiosco de Urahara,mira que tengo pogas ganas, y encima tengo que darle esto a niñato ese ... mis ojos se quedaron clavados en el pequeño paquete que tenia entre mis manos, mientras una idea maliciosa pasaba por mi mente Jejejee!! Creo que Jinta se va a quedar con las ganas de tener este paquete; ojo por ojo, diente por diente... esto va por mi cuerpo destrozado XD, asi que lo abri, mi curiosidad pudo más que mi sentido común ( Kon tiene sentido común? Pues a saber que entiende él ¬¬UU ) ... dentro habia unos cuantos caramelos con aspecto bastante apetecible, aunque eran algo extraños pero que demonios "pá dentro", y me los comí sin más miramientos ( miedo me dan esos caramelitos ¬¬U ).**

**Tras pasar algunas calles, empecé a sentirme raro, mi cuerpo se empezaba a calentar por momentos, que contendrían aquellos dichosos caramelos para que me hicieran sentir de esta manera... entonces escuché una voz a lo lejos, bueno en verdad no estaba tan lejos...**

**- Ohayo!! Ichigo-kun!! Qué haces tú por aqui? - este tio es tonto o qué si sabe perfectamente quien soy, cada vez que lo veo me parece más idiota ¬¬UUU**

**- Venia a traer algo pero me han sentado como un tiro...aghh! - sin más tiempo a decir nada, mis piernas empezaron a flojear casi no podia mantenerme en pie...**

**- Ehh!? Te encuentras bien? - me dijo tras agarrarme para no caerme al suelo - y que dices que ibas a traer?**

**- Lo qué estaba en esta caja ... - le dije con toda la mala cara del mundo.**

**- A ver ... Etto ¬¬U , vaya pues estos caramelos estaban... como decirlo ... "caducados" ... - decía el tio con toda la cara de felicidad tapando su sonrisa tras un abanico, definitivamente este tio se tiene que fumar algo por las mañanas, no hay quien lo entienda ¬¬UUUUUUUUUU**

**- Cómo qué caducados??? Aghhh... me encuentro peor, creo que tengo fiebre... tengo mucha calor...**

**- Será mejor que vayamos dentro. ( el tio más happy de la vida XD )**

**Tras andar unos cuantos pasos, llegamos hasta una de las habitaciones, era bastante pequeña pero me daba igual como fuera, cada vez me encontraba peor...**

**- Recuestate aqui y descansa. Te vas encontrando mejor? - me decia Urahara que se habia sentado al lado mio.**

**- Más o menos... pero mi cuerpo aún está muy caliente... me siento más raro por momentos... **

**- Bueno hay una manera... **

**- Una manera!?**

**- Si...una manera de hacer que se te quite esa sensación tan extraña que sientes... - me daba más miedo la sonrisa y el brillito de ojos que estaba mostrando en su cara, que la "manera" de quitarme esto del cuerpo - Jejeje!! Tenemos que jugar un rato...**

**- Jugar?! EHHH!??...- no me dió tiempo a más cuando senti como me agarró la cara acercandola a la suya de tal manera que no hubo manera de impedir que nuestros labios se juntasen - Q-UE TE C-REESSS QUE ESTAS HACIENDO???? MALDITO PERVERTIDO!!!! ( mira quien fue a hablar XD )**

**- No te preocupes Ichigo no sé va a enterar, de todos modos no quieres que cuando vuelva te encuentre de esta manera no?**

**- Ese no es el caso... DEJA DE METERME MANOO BAKAAA!!!!**

**- Jejejeje no seais asi hombre, además soy yo el que te cree, al menos se bueno con tu "papi" , no?**

**- NANIIIIIIII!!!!!! DEJA DE DECIR MÁS TONTERIAS Y DEJ... - sus labios sellaron los mios, sin que me diera tiempo a decir más...**

**- Tú déjame a mi, verás que bien...**

**- QUÉ TE DEJE A TI?!?!?! ESTÁS LOCO O QUÉ!!!!!**

**Sus manos no paraban de tocarme todo el cuerpo, provocandome profundos escalofrios por todo el cuerpo, haciendo que me calentara más de lo que ya estaba, pues vaya método, en vez de quitármelo me hacia tener más y más por momentos... pero el mayor problema era que...ME ESTABA GUSTANDO, A MI , A SUPERKON, EL AMO DE LAS NENAS ( Kon baja de las nubes que no te comes na! XD ) Y ES UN TIO, SI FUERA AL MENOS UNA CHICA GUAPA, POR QUÉ A MI???**

**- Déjame hacer y verás... te haré sentir mejor que nunca, voy a mostrarte como sienten los humanos **

**- Eh!!! ...ahhhh... no sigas por ahi, YA BASTA!!**

**- Dices que pare pero una parte de ti dice que siga, no es asi... - me dijo mientras una de sus manos no paraba de acariciar el prominente bulto que estaba creciendo bajo mi pantalón, no tardó en introducir su mano y a tocar suavemente mi miembro casi erecto haciendome que gimiera como nunca antes lo habia hecho...**

**- ahhhhh!! ...**

**- Ves como reacciona tu cuerpo, a pesar de no ser el tuyo, sientes perfectamente cada uno de sus rincones. **

**Mientras masturbaba mi pene ya casi en su plenitud, con su otra mano acariciaba mi torso, sus labios no me dejaban a penas cojer aire, era todo un esperto, nunca crei que lo diria de alguien y menos de un hombre, pero a medida que seguia jugando con sus manos, mi cuerpo reaccionaba a aquellas caricias que me estaban haciendo enloquecer por momentos.Su lengua jugaba en busca de la mia, yo intentaba resistirme, pero yo un momento en que no pude hacerlo y me uni a él, nunca habia besado de esta manera, tras un rato se separo de mi dejando ver un hilillo de saliva que aún salia de nuestras bocas después de tanto disfrute en ellas, para luego quitarme la camiseta y recorrer mi cuerpo con ella, a medida que bajaba no podia evitar gemir del placer que estaba sintiendo por momentos, queria más, intentaba tapar mi boca con mis manos para evitar que salieran de ella aquellos sonidos que me hacian sentir presa de aquel hombre que tanto odio tenia ( ya sabeis que Urahara le creó pero fue el único que sobrevivió y después intentó destruirle, pero Ichigo se lo impidió ) pero me la apartaba con la mano que tenia libre, la otra seguia tocando con malicia mi miembro ya en todo su esplendor, provocando algo de dolor ya que aún llevaba los pantalones puestos y los boxer ( me encantan estos calzoncillo ) y de esto se percató, dejando de lamer mi cuerpo de forma lujuriosa para terminar de desnudarme rápidamente dejando al aire todo mi sexo y encima a su merced.**

**- Jejejee!! Veo que al final estás siendo más sincero **

**- CÁLLATEEE NO DIGASSS ESO, BAKAAA**

**- Tranquilo aún queda mucho juego por delante **

**- QUÉ??? ... - le encantaba impedir que hablara, sólo el mero hecho de tenerme en esa situación le hacia disfrutar como nunca, sus besos eran voraces y lujuriosos, ahora que estaba desnudo, su mano volvió a mi miembro masajeándolo, al principio con suavidad pero después con rápidez haciendo que me viniera enseguida...**

**-Ahhhhhh...**

**- Ohh!! Ya te has venido? Tienes poco aguantee XD - me decia de forma lujuriosa mientras lamia sus dedos.**

**- CALLATEE ES TU CULPAAAA**

**- Pues sigamos pues, demuestrame que puedes aguantar más **

**Otro beso aún más apasionado que antes, ya ni me resistía, lo estaba disfrutando como nunca, siguió recorriendo mi cuerpo con su lengua, llegando hasta mis pezones, endurecidos ya desde hacia tiempo debido al placer que me inundaba a cada segundo que estaba pasando con él, se quedó alli lamiendolos, succionandolos, saboreandolos, no podia evitar que de mi boca se escaparan profundos gemidos, mi cuerpo se contraia de tanto placer, tras un rato siguió su camino hasta llegar hasta mi entrepierna, la cual estaba ya muy despierta tras haberme venido apenas hacia unos instantes, empezó a lamerlo de abajo a arriba, hasta que se lo introdujo en la boca, más contracciones de placer, no pude evitar a agarrar su cabeza, el ritmo aumentaba por momentos y yo no pude evitar venirme nuevamente.Caí exhausto, quedandome tumbado en el suelo de aquella habitación, mi respiración se estaba recuperando por momentos pero no todo habia terminado...**

**- Tienes poco aguante, pero creo que ya es hora de que disfrutemos los dos juntos. **

**- QUE TENGO POCO AGUANTEEEE?? SERÁSSS...Etto espera, JUNTOSSS!!! - lo que me imaginaba, Urahara no se iba a conformar con eso, queria más, etto...ahora que lo pienso... - Ehhhh!!! NO PIENSO SER EL UKE???**

**- Jejejeje!! No te preocupes no te dolerá. **

**- QUÉ NO ME VA A DOLER??? ERES BAKA O QUÉ??**

**Sin darme tiempo a nada me cojió y me puso de espaldas a él, me queria poseer, yo el uke?,ni hablar, este ya se estaba pasando...**

**- AHHHHH!!! QUÉ CR-EES QUE ESTAS HACIENDOOO?? SACA TU DEDO DE AHI YAAAA!!!**

**- Tranquilo hay que hacer que tu cuerpo se acostumbre o te dolerá si te la meto del tirón, además sigues sin decir la verdad, ya te he dicho que tu cuerpo actúa de manera contraria a lo que dices. **

**- NANI!!! Ahhhh...mmmm...**

**Sentía como su dedo se movía en su interior mientras su mano que quedaba libre masturbaba mi miembro una y otra vez, después de un rato otro dedo hasta llegar a tres, mi cuerpo se dejaba aunque yo no lo quisiera, hasta que senti como su miembro se introdujo dentro de mi entrada, suavemente pero eso no impidió que de mi boca saliera un grito de dolor, era bastante gruesa y mucho más grande en comparación con la de Ichigo ( hombre aún es adolescente ), sus caderas se movían con un suave ritmo, poco a poco el dolor iba desapareciendo sintiendo sólo placer, mi cuerpo se calentaba más y más, contracciones, gemidos placenteros, besos, su lengua recorria mi espalda dejando algunas marcas por la parte del cuello, no podia más, hasta que sentí un último empujón más fuerte que ninguno haciendome que me viniera, al unisono, nuestro néctar habia salido de nuestro cuerpo, el mio en el suelo y el de Urahara lo sentia dentro de mi ,saliendo de mi entrada, recorriendo mi pierna...no pude evitar desmayarme habia sido todo demasiado nuevo para mi, de todos modos esto seria un secreto si alguien se llegara a enterar... ¬¬UUUU**

**Senti unos rayos de sol en mi cara y posteriormente una voz me llamaba...**

**- Ehh!! Kon despierta de una maldita vez!!**

**- Nani!!! Qué pasa?! Ehhh!! Ichigo que haces aqui?!!**

**- Cómo que qué hago aqui sal de mi cuerpo no vaya a ser que vengan mis hermanas o mi padre.**

**- Ahhh!! - etto, habrá sido un sueño?, que raro, estaba en la habitación de Ichigo pero...**

**- Por fin en mi cuerpo por cierto...**

**- ¿? - problemas.**

**- QUÉ COÑO HAS ESTADO HACIENDOOOO!!**

**-Etoo por qué lo dices?? ¬¬UU**

**-CÓMO QUE POR QUÉ LO DIGO!!!! QUE SON ESTAS MARCAS Y POR QUÉ COÑO ME DUELE EL CULO??**

**- Vaya... ni idea UUUU - al final no todo fue un sueño...**

**En el kiosco de Urahara...**

**- Ayy que buen dia hace! **

**PLAFFFF - sonido de un golpe muy fuerte que se oyó por toda la ciudad**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! SOY UNA ESTRELLA FUGAZZZZZZZ**

**- Ehh!! Vaya que bonita estrella y eso que aún es de dia jejejejeee, Ichigo debe de estar de buen humor esta mañana...**

**FIN**

**Weeee!!!!! Hola gente este es mi primer one-shoot, espero que os haya gustado, he intentado hacer algo de humor pero aún no se me dá muy bien ya que este es el segundo fanfic que escribo, ya sabeis para quejas o sugerencias dejad vuestros review y si quereis de alguna serie o personaje en particular decidlo que asi puede que me vengan nuevas inspiraciones para futuros fanfics...**

**Saluditosss de Sakuyitaaaaa**

**Ohhh yo tb he visto una estrella XDDDDD**


End file.
